


Smoke

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [141]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e14 Reunion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimmy and her friend, driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

"Hey, Kimmy, can I have a cigarette?"

"Not in _my_ car."


End file.
